Seeing You Stirs Memories
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: "And Finn? No problems with him anymore, right?" Kurt looked nervously around the room, refusing to stare at Burt. His heart sank as he tried to find a good answer to the question. "Of course," he repeated once again. "We..love each other.." Furt slash.
1. Chapter 1: Aching Hour

A/N: _I know, I know. Another fic. Guess who won't have a life this summer? The thing is, I've had this idea for a few days now, and today I'm being a true Lazy B-O-N-E-S by not leaving my bed at all. I had plans, but yesterday I did my first catering job and I'm so sore I can barely walk, so I cancelled everything I was going to do. I guess that means this is a great opportunity to dive into new fanfiction, right?_

_Also, this fic sort of goes against everything I usually believe in. I generally hate slash when the couple isn't canon, only because I don't think it's cool to make every guy gay just because "it would be hot". So, because of that, I'm going to try to make this as legit as possible. And, well, if you still don't like it, don't read._

_Another note: This fic is a little AT because the Hummel/Hudson wedding takes place in season one. Quinn's preggers, Finn never called Kurt a fag in the basement, and Kurt is crushing on Finn._

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee or any characters mentioned. I am, in no way, making a profit from this- it's all for entertainment purposes only. Also, the chapter titles come from Repo! the Genetic Opera._

_WARNING(s): Slash, and probably mild language._

* * *

><p>Kurt, clad in an old McKinley football sweatshirt and pajama pants, stumbled downstairs to his kitchen for breakfast upon waking up one Saturday morning. As he poured his cereal into a bowl, Burt Hummel entered the room, accompanying his son. Kurt made slight eye contact with his dad as he walked to the pantry; but once he saw Burt was looking at him as well, he reverted his gaze to the floor. Ever since the day he purposely sabotaged the man's wedding for his own selfish reasons, Kurt felt nervous around his dad. He felt like he couldn't even look him in the eye or give him a simple hug without feeling guilty for what he had done.<p>

But maybe that day would change those horrible feelings. Maybe it would erase the guilt, wash away the pain. After all, it was Burt and Carole's wedding day, meaning Kurt's original plans to stop his parents' special day ended up not working out. So that meant there was nothing left to feel remorseful about, right? Kurt sure hoped so…

"Hey Buddy," Burt started. "You look down- is everything alright?"

Kurt hated lying to his father. They were always so honest with each other, always looking out for one another. But here Kurt was, on one of the biggest days of Burt's life, with a secret big enough to fill two baseball stadiums. "I-I'm fine…" he lied. No. It _wasn't_ a lie; it was a fib, said with good intentions. After all, nothing could ruin or distract Burt from his marriage.

"Are you sure? I mean, I feel like you've been acting more…masculine than you usually would."

Kurt, now looking up at his dad, seemed confused. Sure, maybe being with Finn a lot more was causing him to appear straighter, but he was still shocked by Burt's words.

"It's not a bad thing, Kurt, and I don't mind either way, but I just want to make sure you're not pulling anything like that time you pretended to not be gay for my sake."

Kurt sighed. "Dad, no, I'm fine, and still as gay as ever."

"Are you sure it's okay? Is something going on in school that's bothering you?"

"Dad, please," Kurt started, putting a reassuring hand on Burt's shoulder. "Nothing has changed. I assure you that yesterday I put two-hundred dollars on your credit card just buying scarves with Rachel and Mercedes at the mall."

"I…Wait, you did what?"

Kurt grinned obnoxiously, trying to weasel his way out of the kitchen. "It's your big day, Dad. There is no excuse for you to be worrying about anything but the wedding today."

The older Hummel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to make you or the girls return anything from yesterday, but let me tell you now that those shopping sprees are going to have to go on hold while we settle in and get used to this new life." Seeing Kurt stride away, he added, "Got it?"

"Of course," Kurt answered in one breath, not turning around.

"Kurt?" Burt called out as his son was half-way up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You're…okay with this…right?"

"Of course, Dad. I love Carole almost as much as Mom, and you two are perfect for each other," he answered sincerely.

"And Finn? No problems with him anymore, right?"

Kurt looked nervously around the room, refusing to stare at Burt. His heart sank as he tried to find a good answer to the question. "Of course," he repeated once again. "We…love each other…"

~x~

"I just don't get _why_ we have to stop…" Finn and Kurt stood alone in the Church hallway a few hours before the reception, both torn apart by the fact that this would be their final secret meeting. "Quinn's still pregnant, and well, it's just really hard to deal with that."

"I don't comprehend. You're not keeping the baby anyway, so why should it be stressful at all?" Kurt may have been feminine, but when it came to legitimate girl problems, he was clueless.

"She's just so…She's just…a big ball of stress and emotion. I didn't even know it was possible for someone to have _that_ many hormones." Frazzled from just talking about Quinn, Finn exhaled deeply. "You never answered my question…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we have to stop? I mean, who cares if our parents are married? It's not like we're actually related. And this relationship- or whatever the hell this even is- is so screwed up anyway, so who cares?"

"Finn—"

"Kurt, just hear me out. Living together means more alone time anyway, so it's not like we'll need to sneak around the school."

"If we were to _ever_ get caught…"

"Look…" There _had_ to be a reasonable compromise here. "I'm not ready to let this go, and I _know_ you're not either. Let's just wait 'till after Quinn has her baby- that'll give us a few more months together." Finn hated that. If it were up to him he would dump Quinn to just be with Kurt, still keeping it a secret, of course. He would ignore the fact that they were sort of brothers, and continue to sneak around with the boy looking up at him. But quitting in a few months, at least, was better than quitting cold turkey, he figured.

Kurt smiled. "Sounds reasonable. You've got yourself a deal, Hudson." It sounded like Kurt was pretty much just being used as an outlet to Quinn's drama, but he didn't really care. All that mattered was that he got to spend a little more time with the one boy he loved.

Finn grinned, going in to press Kurt's lips against his.

Although it was just a peck, it surprised Kurt because of how…public they were. Well, nobody was in the room with them, but soon enough the room would be flooded with people. They're lucky nobody walked in on them… "Where're our parents, by the way? They're taking their sweet time, I suppose?"

Finn shrugged. Why were their parents later than expected? Whatever…more private time, they supposed. "Wanna go make out in my car?" he asked abruptly.

"I…Sure." Kurt was feeling risky that day. Maybe they could manage to fog up the windows so they wouldn't be visible, he wondered. Who knew? Kurt never made out with someone before…

And this could be one of their last moments together…

* * *

><p>AN: _There's the first chapter. I sort of know where I'm going with this, but nothing's set in stone so I don't know when I can promise a new chapter. Hopefully soon, considering it is summer. Oh, and happy Father's Day! "Hey Pops…you're the tops!" as John Gallagher Junior put it! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Prognosis

A/N: _I can honestly say this is the fastest I've ever updated a fic. One day. I'm on a role! :D_

_The disclaimers are the same._

_As for the warnings, I just want to be as safe as possible. Even though this isn't really a "bad" fic or anything, I'm just going to say this: Rated for slash, homophobia, mild language, slight teen pregnancy, and slight incest._

* * *

><p>FIVE MONTHS EARLIER:<p>

Finn rolled out of bed twenty minutes later than he intended on one lovely morning. Unfortunately, though, he found himself short of sleep time recently because of all the baby drama going on in his life. It was safe to say he had it harder than most teens in his time- after all; trying to lead a horrible and uncooperative football team who had a season-long losing streak, singing the main male vocals for almost every song in Glee Club, dealing with his pregnant girlfriend's raging hormones which were escalating day by day, and trying to fight off the cruel but accurate nickname some peers made up for him, Frankenteen, weren't common problems that everyone had to deal with.

Oh, right, and he was also struggling to keep up with his secret, on-the-side relationship with a boy who would probably eventually end up being his step-brother. A _boy_. Finn, honestly, didn't even know how he had managed to get so intimate with a certain Kurt Hummel. Freshman year Kurt was just that weird gay guy who was so far in the closet he could find his Christmas presents. Sophomore year he was the incredibly feminine gay guy, with a hell of a voice, who had a creepy crush on him. But what more could Finn expect? –Every girl in school had feelings for him; what made the gay guy any different?

Then Mr. Schue _had_ to do it. He _had_ to force Kurt and Finn to work on a ballad project together for Glee Club. And that's where it all began. But, surprisingly enough- like most of their relationship- Finn made the first move. Kurt was rambling on about why ballads are such an essential part of a show choir performance (something about the emotion of them hitting home with the judges…) when Finn just did the unthinkable. He kissed Kurt. He kissed Kurt _freaking_ Hummel on the lips.

~x~

_Kurt pulled back, shock flooding his body. "Finn…I—"_

"_Kurt, wait," Finn interrupted. He could feel the blood rush away from his face. What was he even thinking? Obviously he wasn't- he had just kissed a boy._

"_Y-Yes, Finn?"_

_Finn didn't know what to do- or say. Was he supposed to apologize? But for what? -He had just fulfilled Kurt's biggest desire. Even so, it felt like the right thing to do. "Sorry…"_

_Kurt gulped lightly before answering, "I should…go. I'll…see you tomorrow at school."_

_Finn didn't intend to make the shorter boy leave- he wanted to stay with him, actually. But he didn't move a muscle as he watched Kurt exit through the front door and take off. How could he do such a thing? And who would he be able to tell? Certainly not his mother, who was currently in a serious relationship with Mr. Hummel…_

~x~

Finn now found himself in his Spanish class about two months after that fateful night. He and Kurt did manage to complete the ballad project with some loose feelings still floating in the air. After they got the assignment out of the way, Finn admitted to Kurt that he, somehow, had romantic feelings for him. They came up with a mutual agreement to secretly see each other, not knowing exactly what they were getting themselves into.

Those past two months had been great ones for Finn. Besides Quinn's baby drama, everything was running smoothly. The football team was doing slightly better with the help of McKinley's newest coach: Shannon Beiste. Finn was finding it easier and easier to memorize song lyrics for Glee, with the added plus that he got to see Kurt there every day at rehearsal. And Kurt...He turned out to be an excellent stress-reliever. But Finn had to admit, seeing the boy he was daydreaming of standing outside his Spanish class with a wry look on his face didn't look too good.

"Hola, Senior Schuester," Kurt recited as Mr. Schue let him into the classroom. "Finn, s'il vous plait."

Finn's head shot up impulsively at the sound of his name. For Mr. Schue being an amazing and fun Glee Club coach, his lesson plans about conjugated verbs bored Finn to death.

"Kurt, that's French." Will watched the two exchange eye contact before continuing, "Go ahead…"

Finn exited the room with Kurt, closing the door as silently as possible behind him. "What's up?" Kurt was perfect. Finn just felt amazing while spending time with the boy. He was sort of… the best of both worlds. Finn could talk to him about _any_ of his guy problems, and Kurt just understood them all without judging or anything. Finn could also ask Kurt for girl advice, and it was almost as if Kurt knew exactly what Quinn or Rachel or whoever was thinking. Finn felt nothing but pure bliss while spending time with Kurt, weather they were just talking or kissing or whispering sweet nothings to each other…

"Did you talk to Carole yet?" he asked suddenly.

"I- uh…no. What's going on?"

"Okay, I know your mom probably wants to tell you this herself, so act surprised when she does…"

"Whatever Dude, just shoot."

Kurt let out a long, defeated breath. "It's official. They set a date. Our parents are getting married."

Out of all the current drama going on in Finn's life, this was ten times more impacting than any of it. Married? Why so soon? They had only been together for three months prior…But wait, why did Kurt need to oh-so-urgently tell him? "That's great, but…so what?"

"So what? Do you not care about our relationship at all?" Kurt's voice gradually fell to a whisper as he went on. "This wedding equals us being step-brothers. Us being step-brothers equals a crushed relationship."

Finn thought about that long and hard for a moment. Kurt had a point. Secretly dating his step-brother _did_ seem too creepy for his liking. "So, what do we do about it? Stop the wedding?"

Kurt's face lip up in the most twisted and egotistical way ever. "Yes, Finn. That's exactly what we're going to do?"

"Okay, I'm down with this." How was Finn even saying this? Was he really going to do something as selfish as ruin his mom's relationship for his own stupid sake? Regardless, he was quite interested in what Kurt had to say. "But…How do we make this happen?"

Kurt couldn't even believe he was coming up with such a diabolical plan in his head. His dad meant the world to him, and he knew this relationship- or _whatever_- with Finn would eventually fade away, because nothing gold could ever stay, but somehow he still liked the idea of planning this out. After a few minutes of awkward silence and wandering eyes, Kurt came up with it. "I got it. You want to keep your reputation _and_ still be with me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then we're just going to have to kill two birds with one stone…"

* * *

><p>AN: _If I had to pick a song that could perfectly describe this fic, it would be Mason's Revenge by one of my favorite bands: Senses Fail. Some of the lyrics are a little off, but for the most part it's perfect! Here's a link to it with lyrics:_

_youtube .com/watch?v=DKTe5Peyaf4 (without the spaces)_

_Anyway, there it is! Although I didn't get reviews like crazy, I saw quite a few story alerts, so I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy. The true beauty of summer is more fanfiction time, so hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Reviews make the world go 'round! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Cut the Ties

A/N: _I'm very proud of myself! I set my estimated time it will take me to finish this fic to the whole summer vacation, but if I keep up with daily updates this might finish sooner. I've never been able to write this much for one fic in this amount of time before._

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Same disclaimers; same warnings._

* * *

><p>Later on that week, Finn found himself sitting in his ninth period class, watching the clock as the minutes slowly ticked away. He was neither listening to the current lesson plan in front of him concerning World War II nor his rambling girlfriend sitting next to him.<p>

"Finn, you _need_ to start helping out with these bills before my parents start getting suspicious about where all this money is popping up from," Quinn whispered sternly. The pair sat close to the back of the room, so it was usually easy to get away with side conversations. "If you're just going to sit on your ass and be a Lima Loser…" she kept going on…and on, and on, and Finn was sick of it.

He nodded slowly, pretending to be engaged in the conversation as much as his girlfriend.

"No, don't just nod your head at me. Start doing something. I'm serious, Finn."

Did she really get mad at Finn for agreeing with her- or at least, pretending to agree with her? God, what more could she ask for from a sixteen-year-old boy with much more important priorities to focus on? Like Kurt, for example.

Oh shit, speaking of Kurt…Finn was suddenly reminded of what he was about to do once the last bell of the day finally rang and released him from the classroom. He started to become overly anxious, actually having thoughts of backing out. But, no, he was doing this for Kurt. He was doing this to save the only relationship in his life he cared about. Without Kurt, he would be stuck with Quinn and nobody to help him out with the drama…

"Finn…What's wrong with you?" Quinn asked. "You're sweating like a pig. Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Snapping out of his absorbed state of mind, Finn looked up at Quinn and then down at himself. He _was_ sweating heavily…He was just nervous for his and Kurt's plan. Burt would end up hating him in the end, and his own mother would also be disappointed in him, but Finn had to constantly remind himself that it was all for a good cause: to stay with Kurt…

~x~

Kurt, too, found himself unfocused in his last period of the school day. Kurt was a good student, therefore trying to pay attention most of the time, but that was nearly impossible with a certain Rachel Berry sitting next to him. After all, Kurt was Rachel's only true friend, and the class _was_ right before Glee Club, so who could expect them to stay silent for a whole fourty minutes? They would usually use that time discussing Glee assignments, Broadway musicals, and how cool it would be if Kurt could sing the male lead at Sectionals with Rachel. Then there were always the times Kurt would have to listen to Rachel's newest detailed plot to win Finn back, where Kurt would constantly remind her that, _'No, we don't live together _yet_, Rachel'_.

That day was different. Kurt managed to keep Rachel quiet for most of the period that day, convincing her that he was interested in the lecture. But really, Kurt couldn't keep himself anywhere near the lesson. His mind kept relapsing to all of the possible consequences he and Finn would have to go through if their plan backfired.

But Kurt, honestly, felt like dirt. He felt like the most narcissistic asshole to ever live. Who was he, claiming to put his dad's happiness before anything or anyone else in the world when he obviously cared more about a stupid boy than his father's marriage?

He waited desperately for the bell to ring; he just wanted to get everything over with before he started to change his mind. And eventually, after twenty minutes of talking mindlessly with Rachel and another twenty pretending to learn, the bell went off.

Kurt immediately hopped out of his seat, heading for the door. He turned to Rachel and said, "I'll…I'll meet you at Glee practice in a few minutes…"

Rachel nodded without questioning or bothering him, silently walking in the opposite direction. Getting rid of her was easier than Kurt thought…

He gripped tightly onto his shoulder bag as he turned the corner to get to his locker.

~x~

Finn immediately rushed to his locker, which was conveniently across the hall from his class, as soon as the bell rang. "I'll meet you at practice in a few minutes, Babe," he said to Quinn.

She was about to say something, when suddenly her lips crashed with her boyfriend's- obviously just to shut her up as fast as possible. She then just silently smiled and headed to the choir room.

Once she was gone, Azimio and Karofsky approached their star quarterback. When Finn pulled the slushy from his locker, both of the other football players looked to him and each other in question.

"Who's that for?" Karofsky asked.

"Well," Finn started, boasting proudly. "I came to a realization yesterday, which is that I've talked the talk, but haven't quite walked the walk yet…"

More confused glances came from Azimo and Dave's faces.

"I haven't actually slushied anyone yet…"

"Well, who's that one for?"

Finn smirked slyly. "Kurt Hummel."

~x~

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Puck rushed over to the three other jocks as they walked toward Kurt's locker.

"What does it look like?" Finn asked sarcastically.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I can see clearly, dumbass. Don't do it."

"Don't be a hypocrite Puck. You just slushied Jacob Ben Israel _yesterday_." Finn replied.

"Yeah, because he's a loser who deserves it. But Kurt? He's actually not that bad; he doesn't deserve it…"

At that moment Kurt and Brittany turned a corner, approaching the football group. Kurt stopped in his tracks at the sight of Finn, who was staring straight at him, slushy in hand. He looked at Brittany worriedly, who was hoping they could just turn around and avoid the whole situation.

Finn grinned mischievously at the pair, taking a step forward. Never had he felt like he had so much power before. Sure, he always _talked_ about his inevitable hold on the school because of his football status, but he never really abused that power until then. "Hope you like cherry, Hummel."

Kurt nodded quickly, never losing eye-contact with the boy he loved.

"No?" Finn continued. "Well sorry, but that's all I have in stock for now…" Out of nowhere, he threw the liquid at the shorter boy standing vulnerably before him.

Kurt's face curled up from the impact of the ice, which he knew would end up staining his clothes red. He put on the fakest sad face he could come up with, which actually turned out to be convincing enough. The scene was pure torture for him, not because of his clothes, or the fact that he just got a slushy thrown at him, but because he wanted, more than anything, to just laugh it off and lick the tasty beverage up. But he couldn't do that, not yet; he had to put his acting skills to good use.

"Take…that…_faggot_…" Finn said awkwardly, not really knowing how to be _that_ mean.

Azimio and Karofsky then took off, congratulating Finn on his first slushy attack.

Puck looked disgustingly at his friend. "That's fucked up. Sorry Bro- I'm getting Mr. Schue…" He and Brittany then ran off to the choir room, leaving Kurt and Finn alone. _Finally._

They both immediately smiled at each other when everybody else was gone. Finn went in for a hug, and tried to wipe some slush off Kurt's forehead.

"_Nice_ acting!" Kurt said.

"You too."

"Me? I didn't do anything yet, but now I need to go cry to my dad about this."

Finn smiled goofily at Kurt, not really knowing what else to say.

Karofsky then came back, wondering what Finn was still doing.

Finn immediately shoved Kurt into the lockers he was standing against. "Don't…talk like that to me…ever again! God it, homo?"

Kurt nodded, and Finn left the hallway with Karofsky. _Step one: complete, _Kurt said to himself. _Step two: get my dad to hate Finn's guts…_

After a moment of Kurt standing at his locker alone, the long speaker went off, saying, _"Will Schuester, report to the main office immediately."_

* * *

><p>AN: _There you have it. Things are starting to unfold now, I guess. I hope you all like it! :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Monster Rise

A/N: _This chapter gets very interesting, and I think this is where the pace starts to pick up. I hope everyone likes it! :)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, as well as the people who are just story-alerting. It all means so much._

_Same disclaimers; same warnings._

* * *

><p>When Kurt heard his Glee Club director's name from the speakers, he became confused. Why would the main office need Mr. Schue? Didn't Puck and Brittany run to the choir room to get him? Did Finn decide to back out of the plan, doing something against the original plot?<p>

Too many thought were racing through Kurt's head at once, so he decided he would just have to head to the office himself to see what was going on.

~x~

Finn was at Karofsky's locker with him, debating on what to do next. Dave was convincing him to skip Glee Club- _just this once_- to shoot some hoops with the other guys.

Finn was honestly conflicted. He and Kurt hadn't really discussed what would happen to Finn after the slushy attack. Was he supposed to head to rehearsal as usual? Was he supposed to stay with the other football guys? Was he supposed to leave the school altogether so he wouldn't be around when an angry Burt Hummel appeared to defend his son?

Not really wanting to hang with Karofsky, Azimio, and the other guys anyway, Finn headed to the choir room, taking his delicate time in case something else happened.

'_Will Schuester, report to the main office immediately.'_

When Finn heard the announcement, he became disputed once again. _Now_ what would he do? At that point, he decided to actually show up to rehearsal. But, of course, on his way to the choir room, he ran into none other than a red-drenched Kurt.

"Finn?" Kurt asked. "You're not at Glee yet?"

"N-No…I'm on my way, but I didn't know where I was supposed to go after I slushied you…"

Kurt sighed, taking a moment to think it over. "Go to the choir room."

Finn raised an eyebrow, motioning him to continue.

"Go to the choir room. Show up to rehearsal normally. If Puck's there, be ready for the wrath from him and some of the others. But _don't_ come to the office…not until they call your name, at least."

Finn nodded, taking it all in. "Okay, but what about you?"

"I sort of have an idea of how I'm going to put it to my dad, but you coming too early could ruin that."

The boys then nodded at each other. Finn moved in closer to slowly give Kurt a goodbye kiss, but was rejected.

"See you…soon," Kurt said, backing away from Finn, before running off to the office.

~x~

Kurt cautiously opened the office door to find Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester, and Principal Figgins having what looked like an argument.

Sue turned her head as she heard the door open and close. "_This_ is what I'm trying to tell you, Figgins," she said, suddenly pointing at Kurt.

Kurt froze, afraid of what was going to happen next.

Sue got up from her seat, walking towards Kurt. "Look at this boy. Look at what he has to go through on a daily basis."

"Yes, Sue, I understand that. But what does that have to do with William's Glee Club?"

_What could be going on?_ Kurt thought. He took a small step forward.

"It has _everything_ to do with that. Normal kids go home after school, correct?"

Will rolled his eyes, understanding where Sue was going with her dispute.

"But what do Schuester's kids do after school? They stay here, for Glee Club. Now," she started, pulling Kurt closer to the group for examination. "Do you think my Sweet Porcelain would have slushy all over him right now if it weren't for him staying after school for Glee Club?"

"Coach Sylvester, if I may…" Kurt coughed loudly for attention. "Can somebody tell me what exactly is going on…?"

And about an hour later, Kurt found himself in the same office, still covered in slushy, sitting with Mr. Schue, Principal Figgins, and his father for a meeting. Things seemed to be going according to plan for him so far, with the surprising help of his former cheerleading coach, who insisted on calling his dad to come to the school for a meeting. But _this_ was the part where Kurt's acting skills had to come to good use.

He was sobbing, almost uncontrollably, to the adults before him. "I just…don't understand…why _me_?" he almost screeched in between sniffs. "I mean…why should they care…that I'm gay?"

"Kurt, please, calm down. What do you want me to do about it?" Figgins asked?

"I just…want the constant bullying to stop!" He reached for yet another tissue to blow his nose and wipe away his tears. He was a mess, with the combination of tears and cherry and snot covering his face.

"What exactly did they say to you?" Will asked sympathetically.

_Sniff._ "They…they threw a slushy at me…and called me a faggot and a homo…and…and," _sniff_ "and shoved me against the lockers…"

Burt stayed silent throughout most of the meeting, trying to figure out what he could do to help his son. It broke his heart completely to see him like this, and he knew somebody was going to pay for putting Kurt through all that pain…

"Kurt, who did this?" Will asked.

"I….can't tell you…"

"Please, Kurt. It would make this a lot easier for us to help you if we knew who it was."

Kurt remained silent. After a moment he finally answered, refusing to look at his father, "Finn Hudson."

There was really no turning back at that point. The cat was out of the bag, and maybe Kurt would regret it later, but at the moment all he could think about was keeping a good relationship with Finn.

Burt finally spoke up. "Whoa. Wait, _what_?" he asked angrily. "Why would _Finn_ do this to you?"

"I…I don't know!" Kurt went back to sobbing. "I thought…he was nicer than all of them, I really did…"

"Do you think I should have a chat with Carole?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe…maybe…you should just…let the school handle…this…"

"Oh really? And since when has the school done anything to protect you?"

"Dad…no. I don't want this to affect…you…"

Burt nodded angrily. "Thank you for your time," he said to Figgins and Will. "But we're done here for now. Come on, Kurt."

"But _Dad_—"

"I'm serious. I love Carole, but I'm sorry, my family comes first…"


	5. Chapter 5: Who Ordered Pizza?

A/N: _Sorry for the long wait guys! Well, it's actually not a long wait at all, but considering the constant updates last week, you guys are probably considering this long. Yeah, I was at my grandpa's house from Sunday to Tuesday, with almost no time to even write because my crazy but lovable cousins live two houses away. Anyway, here it is!_

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews, as usual! :)_

_Same disclaimers; same warnings._

* * *

><p>"K-Kurt..." Finn gasped in between kisses. "My...My mom'll be home any minute."<p>

Kurt ignored the older boy's protests, lowering himself onto Finn. Their lips never parted as Kurt dug his hands into Finn's hair, his fists tangling themselves playfully through sections of strands.

Although he would never admit it at the time, Finn absolutely loved the feeling of being able to melt away within Kurt. He would never let Kurt know it- partially because he didn't quite know it at that point either- but Kurt had almost full control over him. Being able to escape the real world, even just for an hour or so, was an irreplacable feeling; and, frankly, Finn wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to let it go.

Finn wanted to play it safe...wanted to stop before things got too heated right before they would be forced to stop, but every inch of his body began to tell him otherwise. Instead, he embraced the kisses, letting his hands roam down Kurt's delicate structure freely.

Kurt responded well to the touch, forcing himself even closer into Finn. A soft moan escaped his lips, partially from pleasure, and partially from lack of air. His breathing sped up as he got completely lost in the moment. Kurt wasn't sure of the effects these sorts of sessions were doing to him inside and out, but he didn't care, honestly. He was smarter than to think this relationship would last forever, or ever be legitimate, but he was sure that nobody would ever want him in the way that Finn did. After all, there was something truely stunning about their relationship- they didn't have romantic feelings toward each other, but they _did _care for each other a lot, meaning they would do whatever it took to make the other feel good, wheather it be physically or emotionally.

When he heard a car door slam shut from just below his window, Finn knew he had let things go too far. He removed himself from Kurt, paniking. "Dude," he started, getting up and looking out the window. "My mom's home."

Kurt got up from the bed immediatly, searching around the room for his belongings. "Where's my shirt?" he asked impatiently? He lifted up a pillow, finding the blue tee-shirt he was looking for underneath. With a sigh of relief he threw it over his shoulders and onto his body.

"Here's one of your shoes," Finn said, handing it to Kurt.

"Thanks." Kurt slipped it onto his left foot, quickly grabbing the other shoe on his way out.

"Go through the back so she doesn't see you!" Finn whispered as they arried downstairs. "She'll be in here any second!" He practically shoved Kurt out the door, giving him a goofy smile as the screen seperated them.

~x~

When he was about halfway home- not saying much, considering how close their houses were from each other- Kurt started to think up a good excuse for his dad, which wouldn't be too hard to come up with.

Upon pulling up in the driveway outside his house, Kurt figured he would walk through the garage to get inside so he could see his dad. "Hey Dad," Kurt said as he crept into the garage.

Burt was busy at work changing the oil, or something, in some car. He hadn't been quite himself- and Kurt sure could tell- since his break-up with Carole. It seemed like, lately, he put all his attention into his work, as if it would take the pain away.

Kurt hated himself. He knew what he was doing was selfish and wrong in every twisted way possible. He actually considered coming clean to his father- hell, he considered that every time they talked- but then he would remember the amazing feeling he got while making out with Finn. Besides, what were the odds Burt would actually buy the story? He would probably just think Kurt was lying about being fine with Finn to make his dad happy.

Regardless, Kurt stood before the worn-out looking Hummel with weak knees and a pulse running so fast he could have fainted right then and there.

Finally, Burt looked up from his current project. "Oh, hi Kurt. Didn't see you there..."

Kurt nodded his head reasonably, knowing well that it was his own fault for his father's mixed feelings. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't really know...Leftovers..."

Kurt sighed. "We've been living off leftovers for a few days now." When no reply came from the man, he continued, "I'll go order pizza..." Again, without a reply, Kurt walked into the house.

The two Hummels sat in silence with a half-empty pizza box, guilty feelings, and untold secrets between them.

"How's school going?" Burt asked unemotionally.

"Good."

"How's Glee Club?"

"Fine."

"How was Rachel's house?"

"Great, Dad! Everything is so peachy, okay?" Kurt blurted out, unable to sit through all the tension. With that, he disappeared up to his room for the night with a slice of pizza and a glass of water.

~x~

Carole would usually go through Finn's room in search of dirty clothes while he showered, figuring if she didn't do it, it would never be done. As she placed a few worn shirts and a pair of jeans into the laundry basket, she came across an unfamiliar scarf lying across the floor. She wondered for a moment who it could belong to, but didn't think much of it.

That is, until Finn's phone, lying on his dresser, started to vibrate. Unable to help herself, Carole looked over the phone, just barely peeking.

_Why would Kurt be talking to him?_ she thought. _I thought they hated each other..._

Now, Carole had nothing against Kurt. She was very fond of him, acutally. Despite _her_ feelings toward him, she wondered why her son would be texting Kurt, knowing they were never too fond of each other.

She picked up the phone for a minute, but only for a furter examination. Something in the back of her head told her to open the message, but she respected her son's privacy too much to invade it like that. She placed the phone back down, and just in time too, because only seconds later Finn opened the door.

His hair was dripping wet and he was wearing a tank top and an old pair of basketball shorts. He seemed a bit taken aback by his mother's precense. "Oh...Mom...Hi," he said awkwardly. He didn't mind that Carole was in his room- he knew she only needed his dirty clothes, and actually preferred if she would do it rather than him. It was just a little weird because he didn't enjoy seeing his mom after he had just finished his shower.

Sensing the tension, Carole left the room with her basket in hand. "Come down for dinner in a bit," she said on the way out, shutting the door behind her.

Finn only nodded in response even though he knew his mom couldn't see it. He picked up his phone, reading the new text message. His heart raced as he wondered what Kurt had to say (_maybe something dirty_, he hoped), and stopped when he read the text message out loud to himself.

_"Problem. I think my dad knows."_

* * *

><p>AN: _This chapter is SO sloppy and I really apologize. Also, I'm in WordPad right now, so I'm REALLY REALLY sorry if I didn't catch any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm also sort of in a rush to post this, which doesn't help at all. Anyway, leave some reviews if you can; they make me happy! Thanks everyone! :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Housecall

A/N: _I'm back, this time with my own laptop back, the incredible Microsoft Word back, and yet another uneventful day in which I was _supposed_ to have plans. With all of those things combined, I have been motivated to get another chapter out. Oh, and of course, all of the lovely reviews excite me to no end! Okay, okay…so maybe just _one_ of those new reviews was from my boyfriend who hates Glee and only reviewed to make me happy (by the way, Baby, you were supposed to write "Furt", not "Kurt" in the review). Yes, I know, I'm a very desperate person._

_But as for the rest of you guys: thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're all too kind!_

_Before we begin I have a few things I messed up on:_

_1. I know in the first chapter it says Kurt had never made out with anyone prior to the wedding day, but let's face it…he's having a secret affair…there must be making out going on. So if any of you read the last chapter wondering why Kurt was making out with Finn…Yeah, that was just my mistake._

_2. Last chapter I had a really big f**k-up. I had Kurt sneak out the back of Finn's house to avoid being caught by Carole, but Kurt drove there, so surely she would have noticed his car before anything. _

_I know it's going to be really hard for you all to forgive me for these inexcusable mistakes, but please find it in your hearts not to take it out on the story. I would hate to lose any readers because of my careless errors. :)_

_Also (I swear I'll stop the rambling after this) I've been updating this story like crazy, and faster than any other fic I've ever written. Yes, I'm proud of myself for that much, but I feel like my writing itself has been getting sloppier and sloppier with each chapter. I'm going to try and change that starting now. In other words, I promise to take my time with each chapter like I usually do._

_Same disclaimers; same warnings._

* * *

><p>No answer. <em>Still<em> no answer. Why wasn't Finn answering his text message? Kurt had been sitting on his bed for an hour, hopelessly waiting for a reply from his favorite quarterback. Kurt was terrified. Terrified of how badly Finn would murder him once he found out what had gone down between the two Hummels that night. Kurt hadn't directly told his father anything regarding their relationship, but he knew he said enough to make Burt piece some things together…

_"Kurt. Hey, Buddy. Can I talk to you?" Burt asked from outside his son's bedroom, lightly knocking on the door._

_ "Come in," Kurt replied weakly._

_ Burt walked in to find nothing more than his son lying face-up on his covers, staring into oblivion. He slowly made his way over to the end of the bed, taking a seat._

_ Kurt knew he had this talk coming. He knew he shouldn't have made such a fuss over nothing at the dinner table. He knew it was up to him to start the conversation if he wanted it to run smoothly for him, but he felt too languid to even come up with something to say._

_ After silence-filled minutes passed, Burt finally spoke up. "How do you do it?"_

_ Kurt than sat up so he and his dad were on the same level. "What do you mean?" he asked simply._

_ "How do you live so easily without girls?"_

_ Kurt began to figure out where their conversation was going, but instead decided to steer it into his own direction. "Dad, I'm gay," he replied. "Besides, most of my best friends are girls, excluding Sam and Mike…"_

_ "No, that's not what I meant, Kurt. I just mean…" he paused, wondering how to continue. "You don't mind being single."_

_ Kurt hesitated, thinking up exactly what to say. "I mean, of course I wish I could have somebody to share my love with privately, and also to show off publically. But honestly, at the end of the day I just don't let it bother me too much. I know one day I'll find that special someone, and just keeping that in mind is enough to keep me happy. I am a man of independence, Dad, and you should be too."_

_ Burt sighed. He was proud of his son. He was _always_ proud of his son. "I know, Kurt, I know. And I just want you to know I'm sorry for taking my break-up out on you."_

_ "Apathy will never lead to good results," Kurt quoted from some old middle school novel. "But I forgive you, and I hope you can also forgive me for my behavior earlier."_

_ "Deal." Burt smiled down at his son. "Let's get back to really living, okay?"_

_ "Okay."_

_ "So, you never _did_ tell me how Rachel's was today."_

Shit_, Kurt thought. "A-And…?"_

_ "_And_ you always tell me everything about what you do with your friends."_

_ Kurt looked away. What was he supposed to do- make up a whole story, thus lying to his father even more?_

_ "But…I understand if you don't want to tell me every detail, considering you _are_ a teenager."_

_ Kurt exhaled loudly. So, this is what rock-bottom felt like. Kurt was really getting sick of the pain in his gut every time he had to make up lies about where he was. "I…I was at Finn's house…"_

_ Burt looked suspiciously at his son. He wondered to himself why Kurt would suddenly being hanging out with the boy who tortured him only a few weeks ago. "Why?"_

_ Okay, this time it wasn't Kurt's fault- he had no choice but to make up a little white lie. "Spanish project," he blurted out. "Mr. Schue paired us together…"_

_ "Wait, why would Schue pair you with each other when he knows about what Finn did to you?"_

_ "It was sort of…random." These lies were getting harder and harder for Kurt to manage. "Names were picked out of a hat."_

_ Burt smiled. "You're such good sport, Kid. I know I would have fought for a partner swap if I was in your shoes."_

_ Kurt smiled weakly._

_ "Was everything…alright? He didn't try anything on you, did he?"_

_ "N-No. Of course not. I think we're actually on good terms now. He even formally apologized to me the next day…" Maybe lying wasn't so hard after all._

_ Burt nodded his head questionably. "Whatever you say, Kurt." And with that, the older Hummel proceeded to the door._

_ The moment he heard his dad walk down every step of the staircase, Kurt pulled his cell phone out to warn Finn._

"Problem. I think my dad knows."

_ Okay, so maybe that was an over exaggeration, but Kurt was positive he had made his dad suspicious…_

~x~

Burt was worried for his son. He could tell Kurt was hiding something from him- something essential- so he decided to take matters into his own hands later that evening. He grabbed the phone from its receiver and began to dial a number he had trained himself to memorize. Although he hadn't called it since the day of Kurt's slushy attack, and was convinced he would never be calling it again, he refused to erase it from his memory. He cared about Carole so, so much, and hated to let her go so easily. But at least he got to talk to her now…

_"Hello?"_ came the sweet voice of his lover from the other line.

"Carole? It's me, Burt."

_"Of course. What's going on? Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah…I just wanted to make sure everything went okay between the boys today. Were you with them?"

_"The boys? You mean our sons?"_

"Yeah. Kurt says they hung out earlier to work on a Spanish project."

_"That's weird, because Finn told me he was at Noah Puckerman's house right now working on his Spanish project…"_

"Wait, seriously?"

_"Yes."_

"Do you think Kurt lied to me?"

_"No, no. I think Finn's the one lying about what he's doing with Noah right now because I found Kurt's scarf in Finn's room. He must have left it behind."_

"Okay, thanks. Well, I'd better get going now. Thanks, Carole."

The two exchanged their goodbyes- neither one really wanting to hang up. But Burt knew it would just break him more to stay on the phone longer than needed…

~x~

Finn sighed as his phone vibrated, once again, from the phone bucket. "Can't I just check it?" he asked desperately.

Puck laughed at him. "Dude, do you honestly think we'll get any work done if we have our phones in front of us?"

Finn groaned. Why did Puck have to choose then to be responsible?

"How do you even know that's your phone vibrating? It could be mine, for all we know."

He had a point. Maybe Puck's phone _was_ the one making all the noise.

"We'll both check them during our half-hour Call of Duty break," Puck continued, reverting his attention back to the textbook in front of him.

But Finn knew one thing was for sure: if it was his own phone going off, it was Kurt trying to contact him. Damn, he should have answered Kurt's text before heading to Puck's house. But honestly, how could he be expected to focus on Spanish homework while worrying that the man who almost became his step-father had probably found out about his secret relationship with the man's son?

What he didn't expect, though, was for the texts to be from an angry Carole Hudson, wondering what it was exactly that her son was doing…

~x~

Burt trusted his son- especially more than Finn- but he had to make sure. "Hey Kurt?"

Now that he and Kurt had talked through their problems earlier, Kurt decided to _not_ lock himself up in his room with pizza for the night. He headed towards the sink to wash out his plate and glass. "Yes?"

"About that Spanish project with Finn…."

"Dad, look, I promise you that Finn was nothing but a gentleman today."

"Was Carole home while you were there?"

Kurt smiled. "Why? Trying to figure out if she still talks about you?" He winked at his dad.

"Look, just tell me…"

"No, she wasn't home, but I think I only missed her by a few minutes."

Good. Now Burt knew Kurt was being honest. "Okay," he said, nodding.

"I know, bummer. Now you'll never know what she says or doesn't say about you," Kurt joked. He was getting better at the lies, which was good, considering he would be making up a lot more of them in the near future. Even though the guilt still stung from within, the lies were getting easier to tell. He really hated all the sneaking around and fibbing, but he hid it well with jokes.

It wasn't until that moment he realized it: even if Burt and Carole did end up together in the end, Kurt Hummel would do anything it took to stay with Finn Hudson. They still had a lot to discuss the next day…

* * *

><p>AN: _There it is. Please let me know if my writing was any better in this one than the previous ones. Be brutally honest! I love you all! :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Worthy Heirs?

A/N: _Wow guys, what is writer's block? This is amazing! Last night I tried to write Klaine smut, but it didn't get past Kurt asking Puck for a condom and Finn getting weirded out…Yeah…any who, I'm back once again. Just a few things before we begin…_

_Chapter six was the longest chapter yet! Thank you guys, simply for just enjoying it._

_Chapter six was also the best-written chapter, in my own opinion. Because of that, I'm done rushing through chapters just to get to the next one. The one bad thing about no writer's block is that I'll just rush a whole chapter, but nope. No more of that. I want to look back and be proud of this story. And also, sloppy writing means it's less enjoyable for you guys!_

_Okay, okay. These weird chapter names are getting to me. Chapter titles are kind of my weakness, yet I love having them. So, like I mentioned in my first disclaimer, every title you see is from my favorite musical, Repo! the Genetic Opera. I once used Repo titles for an old American Idiot fic I wrote, and they turned out great, but they're not really fitting with this story, so forgive me for that._

_Lastly, there's another reason some things in this fic are turning out a bit sloppy, and that's because I'm having some timeline trouble. It's just that this story combines elements from both seasons, so I'm a bit confused myself with the timeline. But don't worry; everything will be cleared up soon!_

_Same disclaimers; same warnings._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at his normal lunch table with Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, and two other girls the following day. Opened textbooks, notebooks, and cafeteria trays with extremely unhealthy food on them sat on the table before them.<p>

Sam normally didn't sit with that group, but he and Kurt usually tutored each other during lunch on the days they had a Spanish test. Besides, he enjoyed sitting with the Glee kids for a change…especially Mercedes.

Rachel complained that the French fries tasted toxic, although the only person really paying her any attention was one of the freshman girls who sat at the table.

As Kurt waited for Sam to pull out his next flashcard, he turned his head to find none other than his favorite football player approaching the table. _He's not even in this lunch,_ Kurt thought to himself at first, wondering what Finn could be doing. Nonetheless, he was happy to see his brother, knowing they had a lot to discuss.

"Dude, what the _hell _did you do?"

Kurt gave Finn an expression that read, _'Seriously, Finn? We can't discuss this here!'_ and looked to the rest of his table.

Sam looked up from his notecards confusedly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, wondering why Finn had to be there.

Rachel smiled sweetly at her ex-boyfriend, trying to gain his attention.

The two freshman girls looked at each other excitedly because, wow, the star quarterback was within three feet of them.

Kurt grabbed Finn by his shirt and dragged him away from the cafeteria. The hallway was thankfully deserted, because if it wasn't they would have had to talk in the nearest bathroom, which Kurt tried his best to avoid.

"What did you tell your dad? He knows everything? And hey, since when are we working on that Spanish project together? We're not even in the same class!"

"Finn. Finn, Finn, Finn. Calm down, okay?"

"Just tell me _everything_. Are we in trouble?"

Kurt sighed. "Finn, my dad doesn't know about us."

"Kurt, why would you-?"

"Hey, hear me out."

Finn nodded, letting Kurt explain.

"Look, my dad asked me where I was, and I was just so sick of lying to him, so I told him I was with you. Unfortunately, though, that just lead to more lying, because I obviously couldn't tell him why I was at your house. So I told him we were working on a Spanish project together, and I thought he didn't believe me about it, which is why I texted you, but it turned out that my dad was just wondering if your mom said anything about him."

"So now what?"

"Now I have to lie to him even more, because while Mercedes and I are working on our Spanish project, I'll have to say we're doing something else."

"Yeah. I mean, last night when I got home my mom accused me of doing drugs with Puck…"

Kurt looked confusedly at Finn, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, apparently our parents chatted last night…"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah," Finn started. "See, me and Puck knew we wouldn't get any of the project done unless we buckled down and got to work, so we put our phones in a basket and couldn't look at them until we were done."

Kurt nodded. "Wow, Noah is actually aiming for a good grade?"

"Yeah, and we luckily took a COD break, which is when I checked my phone. I had your surprising text, plus a bunch of missed calls from my mom, so I assumed the worst. I called her up immediately and she yelled at me to get home, which made me worry even more." Finn lied about receiving Kurt's text message during his study break to avoid having to come up with a reason for not replying sooner. "When I got home she started asking me what me and Puck were up to, and I told her we were working on the project…"

"Oh, God. Sorry…" Kurt added in.

"She was calmer by the time I got home, but she told me to stop lying, and just started accusing me of doing drugs with Puck. I mean, Puck has a pretty bad reputation for that kind of stuff, and since I was 'lying' to her about what I was doing, she got paranoid. When I figured out what was going on I had to make up some lame excuse, like that I had to skip football practice to do the project with you, and so Puck and I were practicing throwing and stuff since I missed it."

Kurt exhaled. "It seems like we're both getting better at this whole lying thing…"

"Yeah…But I'm not proud of it."

"And you think I am?"

"Dude…We need to…" Finn started. "We need to…Do something about this."

Kurt looked skeptical. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Finn silenced Kurt, afraid of anyone hearing. "Kurt, the walls have ears. And no, I'm not ending this. I just think we should…"

"Get them back together?" Kurt finished.

"I think we should…"

* * *

><p>AN: _Okay, so this chapter is shorter than I expected, but I reached my goal. I try to make every chapter at least 1,000 words, and I surprisingly did it here. Okay so in the middle of writing this chapter; I got SO frustrated that I typed out a whole outline of this story so I wouldn't have any more timeline trouble! =] yay, so next chapter will be amazing! (At least I hope…) Bye for now._


	8. Chapter 8: Not Your Parents' Opera

A/N: _Lol, so remember last chapter I said that this story would probably be finished by the end of summer? Well, here's the end of summer, and the story isn't even close to coming to an end. I can't apologize enough for this enormous update period! It's been bugging me almost every day. I went on vacation for a week, I've had summer reading to do for school, and I joined my very first role play, which has taken up so much of my time. Also, now I have the whole story outlined, and I'll be following that from now on, so no more sloppiness! Yay! Also, I'm thinking of going back and revising some of the previous chapters just so I can feel even more satisfied._

_Also, as usual, thank you guys SO much for the amazing feedback! I know there haven't been that many reviews, but I've also been seeing quite a few story alerts and such, and every single one means a lot to me. :)_

_Anyway, onto the next chapter!_

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it," Finn professed to Kurt that same day in the locker room. The pair had stayed behind a few minutes after gym class to discuss their current situation. "Are we breaking up?" he asked, letting his voice fall to a whisper in fear of anyone else still being within earshot of the conversation.<p>

"Finn, you know I wouldn't let that happen, at least not any time soon…" Kurt rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at Finn's simplicity, as he scooted closer to him on the bench they sat on.

"Okay, good, because Quinn can get really stressful sometimes and-"

"I thought we agreed not to speak of Quinn while talking about…_us_. It just makes the whole thing awkward."

Finn nodded slowly, waiting for Kurt to continue.

"Look, just be in my living room at four o'clock today, okay?"

Finn, confused, nodded once again. "Yeah, sure. Am I having the talk with Burt?"

"Precisely," he answered, pleased that Finn was, for once, on the same page as him. "And bring your French book," he added, making his way to the door.

And Finn was there just on time, sporting a baseball cap and French textbook. He made his way over to the front door of the Hummel house, where Kurt was already waiting.

"So, what's with the French books anyway?" Finn asked, eyeing Kurt's book that was sitting on the coffee table as he got himself situated in the house.

"Well, my dad doesn't get home for another hour," Kurt said, a bit of flirtatiousness in his voice. "And you and I are going to study."

The taller boy rolled his eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, I mean, we're going to make it _look_ like we're studying when my dad gets home…" He leaned in closer to Finn, lips gradually getting closer until Kurt could take in every breath Finn let out. "Here's how it's going to work…"

And in about an hour, Finn was completely on top of Kurt, kissing everywhere from his face to his torso, when they heard a car door shut from outside.

Kurt quickly forced Finn off him, fixing up his hair and pulling his shirt down.

Finn did the same, grabbing both their French books and flipping to random pages. "So…Want to hear a French joke?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, still annoyed that they had to end their heavy petting early. "Go for it…"

"Okay, so why did the French dude not want two eggs for breakfast?" Finn asked. He was, unlike Kurt, full of glee and completely back to earth. He suspected it was because Kurt didn't have a 'mailman' moment to think of like he did.

"Why?"

"Because one egg was _un oeuf._ Get it? Because 'un oeuf' sounds like 'enough'? Yeah?"

Kurt gave an unconvincing smile.

"I know, I suck at French…"

At that moment Burt opened the door, causing Kurt to become completely alert.

"Oh? Vous ne parlez pas français?"

"Uh…What does that mean?" Finn whispered, also trying to act casual about Burt walking inside.

Suddenly, the older Hummel's presence was made vibrant as he cleared his throat. "Kurt? What's going on?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Dad! You remember Finn Hudson, right?" Kurt's smile was just a bit too flashy and the whole ordeal seemed overblown.

Finn tried to stay calm about it, simply nodding. "Hi Mr. Hummel…"

"Okay, just so we're all on the same page here let's backtrack. Dad, you dated Finn's mom, Carole, that is, until Finn stained my clothes and called me unrepeatable names. Correct?"

"Correct. And I'm just starting to get over that, so would you please explain to me what he's doing in our living room?"

"I've come to apologize," Finn stated, getting up from his seat. "Burt, I made a mistake. But I need you to know that I'm different, I'm really not like that."

Burt wasn't fully convinced yet. "Is this for real?" he asked skeptically.

"Look, I guess I just sort of realized all the damage I caused to both of our families, and I want to make this right."

Burt looked to his son, as if he was expecting Kurt to add his two bits any moment.

"It's true, Dad. Last week Finn came up to me, begging for forgiveness, and I accepted. He needs a French tutor, I need a friend, and you and Carole need each other…"

"Finn, I really do appreciate you coming here to personally apologize, but I just don't know what to make of all of this."

"Dad, Finn stopped Karofsky from slushying me _today_." Okay, so that didn't really happen, but since when did the boys plan on telling the truth about anything to their parents anymore? "In front of everyone. Karofsky had me cornered and Finn just jumped in and totally called him out. We've been study buddies this whole week, and all the tension is gone."

"Burt," Finn continued, nodding at Kurt's statement, "Kurt's told me how much you miss my mom, and she misses you just as much. I came here to make things right between you."

That was enough for Burt to accept Finn's apology. Hearing how Carole was just as upset as he did it for him. He wanted her back, and he wanted it badly. He was still on the fence about Kurt and Finn's story, but all he knew was that he wanted the love of his life back. "Okay, I forgive you." He smiled genuinely as he spoke.

"Thanks," Finn said, shaking Burt's hand. "Well, I think it's time for me to go. Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow?" He walked up to Kurt for a fist-bump, trying to seem as normal as possible.

Kurt just nodded as he bumped fists with Finn.

"Oh, and Finn? Tell your mom I'll call her soon for a date."

"You already have one. This Friday, seven o'clock. Now that I'm officially forgiven, I'll let my mom know as well." And with that and one last smirk, he was out the door.

Burt was beyond confused at that point, so many questions flowing through his head. Where would this date be? What would he wear?

And as if Kurt could read his mind, he chimed in. "The date's right inside, in our dining room. And don't sweat the outfit; I'll pick out something from your closet that will best suit the evening. Finn and I will act as chefs, waiters, and servers for the night."

Burt nodded, taking in all of the information put before him. Alright, and what's going on with you boys?"

Kurt gulped worriedly. He straightened his back and lifted his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. Are you and Finn actually getting along or are you two just saying all of that stuff for Carole and I?"

"No, no, it's for real. I mean, come on, why would I have any reason to lie about that? There is no way I would want to share a house with someone who bullies me in the near future."

"Oh, well that's true, I guess."

"Of course it is Dad. Get with it…"

~x~

"Finn Hudson, at your service, here to escort you to dinner." Finn walked downstairs to greet his mother before heading over to Kurt's house that Friday night. He wore a suit and even put a bit of gel in his hair.

Carole turned around to see her son looking nicer than ever before. "Wow, I'm actually very impressed."

Finn smiled at his mom, walking over to the mirror to fix his tie. "I thought you'd like this." He was sincerely happy for his mom that night; he hadn't seen her so excited for anything since the break-up. Also considering Finn was potentially the cause of said break-up, he needed some way to impress his mom, rather than hearing her talk about how he ruined what could have been a really good relationship.

Trying to be the gentleman he really wasn't, Finn wouldn't let his mom get out of the car until he swooped around to open the door for her. She stepped out of the passenger's seat and nervously walked up to the doorstep with her son. The pair was immediately welcomed in by Kurt, who was wearing a suit similar to Finn's.

Burt and Carole swapped gazes once their eyes met for the first time. Kurt took his place next to Finn as they watched their parents greet each other happily for the first time in months. When the adults took their seats at the dinner table, Kurt and Finn handed them custom-made menus, although the food had already been prepared ahead of time. Kurt figured it would look nice to give out menus anyway, also deciding they could at least pick from a variety of sodas and alcohols.

Burt chuckled at the fact that Finn added drinks such as chocolate milk and apple juice to the list of beverages to choose from.

After candles were lit and drinks and meals were served, Kurt said, "I think you guys are good to go, so we'll leave you alone now. We'll be upstairs…_studying_."

"Yeah, and enjoy. Call if you need anything else," Finn added in before following Kurt to his room.

As the night went on Burt and Carole went through a number of topics. They started out the dinner clearing up their past, then discussed random things such as politics, and then began talking about their sons.

"I think Finn's really starting to improve his grade in French," Carole said in the middle of their conversation about the boys. "It's the class he's been struggling with the most this year, but Kurt's tutoring him now and he already seems better."

"Well, he's learning from the best," Burt joked, taking a sip of his champagne. "I mean, have you _heard_ Kurt's French? He's practically fluent. But I'm just happy their friends now."

"You know, Finn and I would talk about this a lot, and when the boys were having problems, I think it was just peer pressure."

"Yeah, I figured that much. You've raised a good kid, Carole, and I was actually shocked when I heard about the slushy incident. I mean, can't the school just get rid of that damn slushy machine? It would make everyone's lives a hell of a lot easier…"

"Finn really has nothing against Kurt. But he _is_ a football player, and everything that went down was really just the other football players telling Finn what he should and shouldn't do. I just wanted to let you know that it had nothing to do with Kurt being gay. I've always been accepting of gays, and if there's one thing I know about Finn, it's that he is far from a homophobe…"

Meanwhile, in Kurt's room, Finn had his hands running through Kurt's hair, while making out on Kurt's bed.

"Why do you have to be so damn _hot_?" Kurt asked in between kisses.

Breathing heavily, Finn answered, "I could say the same about you, if you'd just let me get that shirt off."

"Not while our parents are right downstairs, Finn! Do you _want_ to get caught?"

"I know, I know. Besides, you turn me on no matter what you're wearing." Going in for another kiss, Finn's phone began ringing. He looked at the screen, and then to Kurt. "It's Quinn."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead…"

Finn flipped his phone open and put it to his ear. "Hello? Quinn, babe, hey…Yeah, I know…I'm at Kurt's…We're studying…I know, I know, I need a job…Oh, I was actually meaning to talk to you about that…We should name our baby Drizzle…Oh, you don't like it…Come one, it doesn't completely suck…"

Kurt cleared his throat. If he had to go through another minute of listening to that crap he would have lost it.

"Oh…Babe, I need to go…Yeah, I need to…drive my mom home…Okay? I love you…Bye." He closed his phone, taking a deep breath. "Who knew dating Quinn could be even more dramatic than dating Rachel…?"

Kurt looked to the floor. "Yeah, well that's what you get when your girlfriend is pregnant."

"Yeah, I guess. So, where were we?" he asked, leaning in closer once again.

"We have about ten minutes until we need to get back downstairs for dessert."

"You made dessert too?"

Kurt sighed. "I really, really wanted to make dessert, but I ran low on time. I just bought a classic red velvet cake from the bakery." With that, he practically tackled Finn down onto his bed, attacking him with rough kisses. "You are so worth failing tomorrow's French test over."

"Kurt, you know like, all of it already. You know that whole damn language."

"That's never an excuse to not study…Unless you're having a really hot make-out session with an extremely gorgeous guy…"

They spent the remainder of their time kissing and touching, until they had to return to their parents for the dessert. They both took Burt and Carole's plates away to clean up for dessert. Kurt scrapped the remains of lobster macaroni and cheese into the garbage and scrubbed down the table as Finn washed the dishes.

The four of them sat down at the table as cake was cut and served, and mugs with milk were passed out.

"See? I told you putting milk on the menu was a good idea Kurt," Finn joked as they ate.

Since they were all finally sitting down at the table for a family dinner, the four of them discussed everything that had happened in the past, clearing it all up so they could start a clean slate. The night ended with some shocking news: In the hour Burt and Carole were left alone to eat, a new wedding date had already been set.

Kurt and Finn, while completely happy for their parents, look to each other awkwardly because now they would really become brothers, and there was no turning back this time.


	9. Chapter 9: Final Update

Hey guys!

The reason for this update is to inform everybody that I'm revising this story completely. Yup, I'm starting from the very beginning. I'm posting my updates in a new story called "Stay Like This Forever", which will be posted very soon. I had a lot of plot-flops and stuff like that, and it turned out a lot sloppier than I expected. I've grown to love this story, and I want it to reach its full potential. I hope those of you who really liked this story will continue to read on.

Bye everyone! :)


End file.
